


Anaesthetize

by themoononastick



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:16:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themoononastick/pseuds/themoononastick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life out in the zones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anaesthetize

**Author's Note:**

  * For [turps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/turps/gifts).



> Thanks to cmonkatiekatie for the beta.

The vending machine shakes against Frank’s shoulder as Mikey hits it again and again, the force behind the blows increasing as Mikey’s frustration grows.

Frank ignores it for now, more intent on reading the latest bullshit misinformation being spread about them in the paper. He knows Mikey wants something to hit as much as he wants what the machine holds, maybe more, and Frank isn’t about to take the opportunity to vent some anger away from Mikey.

Finally spent, Mikey kicks at the dirt muttering curses under his breath and then leans his forehead against the vending machine. For a moment all Frank can hear is Mikey’s ragged breathing, loud in the sudden silence, but then in the distance he hears the low V8 rumble of the Trans Am’s engine and he knows that’s his cue.

Frank folds the paper and stashes it away in his back pocket – because piece of trash it might be, but it makes a good fuel to start a fire – then carefully aims and kicks back at the machine, just once, right where he knows the mechanism that drives it lies. There’s a metallic groan as gears and cogs are shocked into life, then a whir and a series of hollow thunks as it starts spitting its contents out into the dust at Mikey’s feet. Frank grins to himself as Mikey mutters, “smug little fucker” before pushing away from the machine and bending down to pick up his ill-gotten gains.

Frank turns so he’s looking down at Mikey, takes a moment to let his eyes rake over the lines of Mikey’s back then says, “You can thank me later.”

Mikey doesn’t bother straightening up, just turns his head so he’s eye level with Frank’s crotch and licks his lips deliberately slow and teasing. “Later, yeah.”

Frank doesn’t get a chance to specify when and where because the Trans Am slides to a halt beside them in a cloud of dust and Gerard yells at them to get in, his eyes fixed on the horizon and his fingers drumming an inpatient rhythm on the roof as he revs the engine.

*

Later turns into much later with a side of maybe never when they run into an ambush and Ray takes a raygun blast that catches him high on the leg. The rest of the day turns into a mad dash across the desert in search of a safe house with a medic inside. Gerard driving like a maniac with a white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel as Mikey calls out directions from the passenger seat.

Frank crouches in the back, tying the bandana tourniquet ever tighter around Ray’s leg to stop him bleeding out on the leather seat, trying to keep the fear out of his voice as he urges Gerard to drive faster, ever faster.

The dark shape of the diner in the distance, growing bigger and more distinct as they race towards it, is the best thing Frank has seen all day.

*

Hours later, maybe even days, Ray’s sleeping safely in the room hidden beneath the diner with Gerard keeping watch at his side and there’s nothing more Frank can do for now. Frank must have lost track of time somewhere along the way because it’s a surprise when he steps outside to get some air and finds the desert bathed in orange light as the sun sets gold and red on the horizon.

It’s still hot but Frank pulls his jacket tighter around himself, part in readiness for the sharp dip in temperature he knows comes with the night and part as an act of comfort against the residual fear of the day. He leans against the side of the Trans Am and pulls a cigarette out of his battered pack, watching the cacti and scrub bushes slowly turn from something alive and colourful into shadows black against the skyline as the sun continues to sink.

He’s nearly done with his cigarette when Mikey appears beside him, his hair glinting yellow in the fading light. Frank opens his mouth to say something, maybe ask how Ray is, but Mikey doesn’t give him a chance, crowding Frank back against the car, hands scrabbling at Frank’s belt a he kisses him hard and desperate.

Frank tastes blood as the kiss turns brutal, all teeth and tongue, mouths clashing harsh against each other and panting breaths, before Mikey pulls away and sinks to his knees, dragging Frank’s jeans down with him.

The metal of the car is still hot from the sun and Frank finds himself trapped between the heat of it against his skin behind him and the wet heat of Mikey’s mouth as he leans forward and sucks Frank in. Frank’s hips buck forward and Mikey draws back for a second, choking before he pushes Frank back against the car and holds him there with his arm, his other hand occupied between his legs.

It’s fast and desperate, no finesses, no clever tricks to drag things out and make it last, not today. Frank tangles his hands in Mikey’s hair and tugs him forward, holds him in place when he feels his cock hit the back of Mikey’s throat, only letting him pull back when he feels the flutter of Mikey trying to gasp for breath. Mikey doesn’t complain, just let’s Frank take what he wants how he wants it, and Frank knows there’ll be payback in his future for that but right now he doesn’t care.

Right now, right this very second, all the fear and drama of the day is forgotten, all thoughts of the future and what it may bring ignored. Frank’s world has narrowed down to the gritty-soft feel of Mikey’s hair between his fingers, the wet heat of Mikey’s mouth surrounding him, and the look in Mikey’s eyes as he stares up at Frank from his knees.

Frank knows there’s no place for ‘I love you’s’ in the life they lead, but as his hips buck against Mikey’s hold one last time, he says it anyway.


End file.
